This invention relates to a filter element comprising a spirally wound filter through which a fluid to be filtered flows axially.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,602 B2 describes an air filter in a cylindrical air filter housing with a filter element designed for axial flow. At one axial end face in the area of the inflow side of the filter, the holding space for receiving the filter in the filter housing can be closed by a housing cover. To replace the filter element, the cover is detached, and the filter element can then be axially removed from the holding space and replaced by a new filter element.
This embodiment has the disadvantage that the housing cover must be removed in the inflow area to replace the filter element, which requires the entire filter housing to be first removed from its installation position because the housing cover is connected to the inflow lines for the air to be filtered. Replacing the filter element therefore requires a considerable amount of effort. This increases the servicing time and causes substantial servicing costs.